


(Tickle) Fight Me

by girlprince



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, I love these two idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlprince/pseuds/girlprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy morning tickle fights and cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Tickle) Fight Me

"Sean, don't you dare."

A twitch of thin lips and a crinkling of eyes graced Renard's face. Even beside a sleep soft and cuddly Captain, half buried under the comforter, Nick went on high alert.

"Don't I dare what, Nick?" Sean's lips widened into a smirk as he rolled onto his side, shuffling closer to Nick.

"No." Sean shuffled closer, a veritable smile plastered on his usually stoic face, eyes alight with amusement in the face of Nick's increasing anxiety.

"No what? I'm not doing anything Nick." Sean was positively grinning. Nick wrapped the comforter tightly around his body, forming a protective cocoon. He knew the Captain Renard that often came off as aloof and serious, but always caring, even in the privacy of their own home. But Nick also knew the Sean that had a deep mischievous streak, likely from a childhood cut short, that would rear it's not so ugly but terribly irritating head every once so often. He always welcomed it though, not wanting to deny Sean the happiness which he deserved for so long.

"I'm onto you," Nick mock glared. "Don't think I don't know what you're planning." Nick shuffled his cocooned self backwards, preferring to risk a tumble off the bed than face Sean's machinations, but Sean shot out a hand nestling Nick back into his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly and hooking his chin over Nick's shoulder. Nick wasn't one to deny himself the pleasures of life his job and Grimm work so often denied him, and being nestled in his partner's strong arms and warm embrace was most definitely a pleasure. But you know what they say about fraternising with the enemy. And Nick was ready for war.

"Can't I just hold my dear, beloved partner?" Sean asked with a saccharine sweet smile. Nick was no fool.

"Sean..." Sean's fingers twitched where they rested near Nick's sides, journeying towards the nearest gap in his comforter's defences. Nick tried freeing himself from his partner's hold while maintaining his protective comforter cocoon, but it wasn't enough.

Sean wandering hands slipped inside the comforter finding purchase on Nick's sides where they promptly dug in. What Nick would later defend to be a dignified shout burst from his lungs, laughter bubbling up his throat.

"Sean oh my god sto-ah-ha-ha" Nick curled into himself, arms curled around his stomach in vain trying to protect his weak spots. Nick wasn't very sensitive but in the face of this special brand of torture, innocently labelled 'tickling', his defences crumbled. Sean was relentless.

Nick thrashed around trying to break Sean's hold on him. Since the emergence of his Grimm powers Nick had experienced many a near death experience, much to Sean's chagrin, but this was by far his worst experience yet. At least the criminal wesen Nick had taken down had higher standards than Sean, they all had the decency to not attack him in bed while his was trying to sleep. The bastard.

"Sean stop it ha-ha-shit" Nick sucked in lungfuls of air, reluctant laughs continued to bubble up. "I'm gonna ha-ha-die" Sean responded with an inelegant snort.

"I'm sure you won't Nick."

"I swear ha-ha-ha, I swear I will!" Sean's hands ceased their assault resuming their former position around Nick.

"Is that so? Well we wouldn't want that now would we? And here I thought Grimms were made of sterner stuff." Nick wanted to wipe the smug grin off Sean's handsome face but couldn't help but respond in kind to the infectious happiness radiating off of him. Sean's grin softened and he turned his head to place a chaste kiss on Nick's forehead. Sean re-positioned the pillows moved about during their scuffle as Nick untucked the comforter from around himself, dragging it over both of them and snuggling further into the heat of Sean's body. Strong arms enveloped him once more and Nick found himself latching onto the comfort they provided.

"You're a real piece of work." Nick mumbled affectionately. And it was times like this he hoped he'd remember forever, Sean's eyes crinkled in amusement and what looked like a little bit of love, and his lips pulling into a small smile especially for him.

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Read a cute fic in bed and thought of these two idiots.


End file.
